You Are An Obsession
by Gianna Reede
Summary: Malachite seems to reject Mina at every turn...but when someone else steps in to claim her heart, it's a different story. COMPLETE!
1. And so it starts

_**Warning:** None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the great and powerful Naoko Takeuchi. all kneel before the great Noako Anyway, the only one that semi-belongs to me is Malachite, for I kidnapped him, and currently have him tied to my bed._

* * *

Mina gazed at him, anger blazing in her eyes. How could he stay so calm when she was so obviously upset? There was something about this man that just got under her skin.

"I wouldn't expect a woman to know where her place is when she is given too much freedom," the white haired General said as he turned to walk away from her.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Mine demanded. "I am the chief protector of Queen Serenity and I have the power to do anything that ensure the safety of these grounds and the people on it!"

"Not when they're from Earth. The Earth Delegation is my responsibility and I WILL NOT let you interfere in my responsibilities." With that, Malachite turned and calmly walked out of the room.

"Aargh!" Mina said through clenched teeth as she punched her desk. "That man is so enfuriating!"

* * *

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I don't have the time to set up security measures for a ball in one day."

"Mina, my friend," the Queen began. "I have faith in you, but I know this task is too much for you. So I am having General Malachite assist you on this occassion. I do apologizing for springing this on you so suddenly, but Endymion and I decided a ball would be the perfect opportunity for the delegates from all the planets to meet and get to know each other before the talks ahead."

Serenity and Minako looked up as General Malachite walked into the room. "Your Majesty?" he asked with a bow. "You summoned me?"

"General Malachite, the King and I are hosting a ball tomorrow night for the delegations from all the planets. I wish for you to assist Minako in seting up security for this event."

"Yes your Majesty," he said with another bow, not even glancing in Minako's direction.

The Queen turned back to Mina. "I suggest you two get working."

"Yes, your Majesty," Mina said as she bowed and then walked towards the door.

"Oh, by the way. I expect you both to be in attendance, as guests. And that means no uniforms."

"Yes your Majesty," they said in unison as they turned to leave. Malachite reached the door first and opened it for Mina.

"M'lady."

"Thank you," she said as she walked out. When she heard the door click shut behind her she turned to face Malachite. "So, how does it feel to be working with a woman?" she asked hotly.

Malachite's intense gaze bore into her. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I do not think this bickering will do us any good. We have a job to do, so let's do it," he said, walking past her and down the hallway toward the ballroom.

Mina stomped her high-heeled foot in frustration before spinning on her heels and storming down the hall, away from the ballroom.

Malachite turned and watched the blonde-haired senshi until she was out of sight. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

* * *

"Mistress, we have secured the entrance for the delegates."

"Thank you. They shall start arriving soon. Inform me if anything happens."

"Yes, ma'am."

The young man left Mina alone in her room. It had been a lot easier when her and Malachite had finally decided he would take care of the ballroom while she would ensure their safety getting to the ball. That meant little contact between them, and THAT she defenitely liked.

Mina was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said, standing up from her desk. Queen Serenity walked into the room.

"Your Majesty," Mina said with a bow.

"Mina, we're old friends. Please address me as such."

Mina smiled. "All right then, what do you want Meatball Head?" Mina asked with a wink.

"I'm coming to make sure you show up to the ball in style," Serena said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I have to much to do to play dress up and go to a ball."

"But that's an order from the Queen."

Mina sighed. "If you say so-"

"And I do. I even brought a dress for you."

Mina raised her eyebrows as Serena showed her the gown that had already been placed in her closet.

"I'm going to make you the bell of the ball," Usagi said with a giggle.


	2. The Ball Gets Rolling

_**Warning:** Contents may explode! (just kidding) I do not own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah. With the exception of Malachite, who is currently munching on Milano cookies and watching Buffy._

Me: Malachite, dear, don't you wanna sit over here with me? (drooling over bare chest)

Malachite: Shhh! Never interrupt Buffy!

Me: (sigh)

* * *

Mina studied herself in the mirror. Her hair had been taken down and now flowed down her back in loose curls. Rejecting her signature color orange, Usagi had her in a gown of peach that brought out her creamy skin. It was strapless and the back was nothing but a criss cross of strings holding it together all the way down to the bottom of her back. It fit tightly across her top, and flared out into a full skirt at her hips. There were layers of peach satin bunched up, with small lavendar flowers with light green leaves decorating the skirt. 

"Serena, are you sure this is me?"

"I think you look beautiful. I think that Malachite will defenitely notice," Serena added with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" Mina asked startled, looking down at her friend.

"Oh come on. The way you two fight, there's obviously an attraction there."

"How about not," Mina stated matter-of-factly, looking back in the mirror, pleased at the way her clevage looked in the dress.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"That man doesn't have an emotion in his body, let alone an attraction. Why would I ever be attracted to a man like that?"

"Are you telling me that you don't find him attractive?"

Mina thought to herself. She pictured the stand-offish General. His long white hair, his piercing blue eyes, those full lips, and that body-Damn that body! Such an emotionless bastard shouldn't be allowed to look so gorgeous.

"I knew it! You DO like him!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Just because he's a good looking man doesn't mean I'm attracted to him." Even as Mina said it, she began to question her true feelings for him. Maybe there was something-NO! He's an unresponsive drone. Who could ever be attracted to that, no matter how sexy he was?

* * *

Mina used a side entrance to get into the ballroom, bumping into King Endymion and General Malachite by the door. 

"Whoa, who are you?" Endymion asked as he saw Mina.

"I beleive I am your wife's latest fashion project."

Endymion laughed. "That makes sense. Otherwise you'd be here in your uniform," the King chuckled. "So, Malachite, how shocked are you to see Miss Mina out of her uniform?"

"You look beautiful tonight, m'lady," he said in his usual monotone, yet silky voice.

"If you thought so you'd actually express real emotion instead of saying the polite thing," Mina said as she opened the door and entered the ballroom. She slammed the door behind her, causing several guests to jump.

It looked as if all the delegates were already there. Only the King and Queen were left to be announced.

She walked around to make sure that everything was secure when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mina turned around to see a young man with short black hair looking at her. He was incredibly handsome in his black tux, his bright green eyes standing out.

"Forgive me m'lady, but I was hoping you would honor me with a dance," he said as he extended his hand.

Mina felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she accepted his hand and he led her to the dance floor. The heat only intensified when she noticed the people that were watching her.

As they approached the dance floor, a soft tune began playing. The young man grabbed her around the waist with one hand and pulled her close to him. They slowly began to dance, Mina not being able to pull her gaze away from his. She felt mesmerized, hardly even knowing there was music playing until it stopped.

"I am Prince Marron," he said as he bent down and kissed her hand. "I thought I had seen beauty until now."

Malachite watched Mina as she made her way onto the dance floor with a strange man. He sensed a certain feeling in his stomach that he didn't like when he saw the glow on her face. He could have sworn he was jealous. He chided himself. Mina was just like every other woman. A wanton that only existed for the purposed of a man. Still, knowing he felt possessivenes over her took him by surprise.

Just then, the trumpets sounded to announce the King and Queen. As everyone moved off the dance floor, Mina turned to find Prince Marron gone. She moved off the dance floor and found herself standing beside General Malachite. Before she could say anything to him, Ami, Rei, and Lita came running up to her.

"Who was that guy?" Rei demanded.

"Prince Marron," Ami supplied.

"He was so dreamy," Lita added.

"Where did he go?" Rei asked. "I wanna dance with him."

"I-I don't know. After the trumpets blew I looked away and he was gone."

"How romantic," Lita cooed.

"Yeah," Mina said softly. "I wonder where he went," she added to herself. Suddenly, she looked up to see Malachite standing where he could hear her conversation. For some reason she couldn't quite place, that bothered her more than her missing Prince. Before she could walk over to Malachite, King Endymion and Queen Selenity were announced.

The King and Queen came down the stairs and everyone watched them dance. After the dance, they dispersed into the crowd, and the room filled with voices again. Seizing her chance, Mina went over to the General.

"General Malachite, may I have a word with you?"

"Not satisfied with my work?"

"No, no," said Mina smiling. "You did an excellent job, but that's not what I wish to speak to you about."

"If you're not here to criticize me, then what are you here for?" Malachite didn't mean to be so rude, but the feelings she had so recently stirred up inside of him bothered him.

"You don't have to be rude," she said, getting upset. Mina realized that she really had no right to be upset, she calmed down. She did always criticize him. "I wanted to apologize to you for being, well...a bitch."

Malachite raised his eyebrows in response.

"And to make up for it, I was wondering if you would like to dance."

"You're asking me to dance?"

"Yes, as a truce." Still seeing eyebrows raised, she knew it sounded ridiculous. "What? Don't you dance?" Mina asked with a warm smile.

"I suppose I could be persuaded," Malachite said as he extended his arm to her with a smile. He couldn't beleive how easily he had broken. All it took was one smile from her and here he was, about to dance.

Mina took his arm, supressing the blush that was dying to creep into her cheeks. This was the first time that she had seen him smile and it had a warming effect on his entire face.

Malachite led her out onto the floor. He put his hand around her waist, pulling her body close. Malachite looked down into the light blue eyes of his dance partner. His heart began to race and other body parts started to respond as he felt her contours pressed against him. She was truly a magnificent creature.

Mina's breath caught in her throat as Malachite pulled her close and their bodies pressed against each other. She could feel his body pressing hard against hers, responding to hers. She smiled to herself, noticing the affect she had on him. She looked up into his icey blue eyes, swallowing hard. She never realized how attracted she was to the unemotional General until now.

Without realizing it, Malachite pressed Mina closer into him, her body pressed flat against his. She was causing a reaction in him that he had never felt before. He had experienced lust before, but this was something else. The song ended, but Malachite didn't want to let her go. As another song started, he found himself enraptured with this golden-haired beauty.

Chills went down Mina's spine as Malachite's hand moved on the bare skin of her lower back. His touch made her heart beat faster.

Malachite reached up and moved a stray curl out of Mina's face, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "You really do look beautiful tonight, m'lady," he said softly.

"So, I look beautiful tonight. Tomorrow I'll be back to my plain old self."

"You always look beautiful."

"Thank you for being polite, but there's no need-"

"Mina," he interrupted, lifting her chin up. "You always look beautiful to me."

"Mistress Mina!"

Mina looked around to see one of her security assistants calling to her. Hating the young officer, she excused herself from Malachite's grasp. "This had better be good," she said to the poor security guard, trying to supress the blush she knew had crept into her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but one of the delegates had a little too much to drink. He won't stop harassing the outside personnel."

Mina sighed. There was always one at every party. This one proved to be no different. As Mina approached, the delegate, who was an older man, flung himself, pawing at her for balance.

"I think it's time to take you back to your room," she said, trying to keep from punching the lights out of the man.

"Only if you come with me, pretty little thing," he stumbled.

"Not even if you gave me a galaxy." Mina turned to the 4 guards standing inside the doorway. "Find out who this man is and escort him back to his room." As they grabbed him and turned to leave, she added," And make sure he doesn't come out."

"Yes ma'am."


	3. A Night To Remember

_**Warning:** Contents very hot! Oh, yeah, and I don't own these characters...yada, yada, yada._

Me: sigh Malachite, why don't we do something?

Malachite: Like what, Mistress?

Me: (evil grin)

* * *

Mina walked back into the ballroom to apologize to Malachite for leaving so suddenly, hoping to get another dance out of him. She couldn't seem to find him anywhere, when she heard his voice. He was speaking with Jedite, another General.

"So, you and the Princess Mina seem to be getting along quite well on the dance floor."

"What are you implying?"

"She's got you hook, line, and sinker."

"Please, be real. A guy like me only needs a little fun."

"So, she's just a little fun, eh?"

"All I need is one night."

Out of nowhere, Mina walked up to Malachite, red in the face, and slapped him as hard as she could. "How dare you?" she demanded before marching off. The ball was over for her. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her elbow. She jerked away and turned around. Malachite stood in front of her.

"Let me explain-" he began.

"No explanation needed. All you wanted was one night."

"That's not true."

"Was it just me, or did you just say that to Jedite?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. You don't toy with people like that!" With that, Mina stormed down the hallway to her room. After opening her door, she was pushed the rest of the way in and she heard the door close and lock behind her.

"What gives you the right, you pompous ass!" she yelled at Malachite as she spun around to face him. "I hate you!" she yelled.

Malachite strode across the room, grabbed her and kissed her hard. Shocked, it took Mina a second to realize he was kissing her with those perfect lips of his. She shoved him off and turned to walk away. He grabbed her arm again, but she jerked away, throwing a nearby vase at him. He batted it away, shattering it on the far wall. Always prepared, Mina pulled a knife out of the holster on her leg and threw it at the advancing General. Dodging to the side, Malachite grabbed her around the waist with one arm and pulled her close. With his other hand, he grasped the back of her neck and held her there.

Mina glared at him with fire in her eyes. She was so beautiful he couldn't control himself. He pulled her head up and crushed his lips against hers again.

Mina tried to be outraged, but with his lips pressing against hers, she couldn't maintain her anger as her emotions took control. A moan escaped as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Mina's body involuntarily pressed hard against his body, his muscles rippling with every motion. Her hands went up and held onto the sides of his face, drawing him in as close as humanly possible.

Malachite broke away, out of breath. "Woman-"

"Shut up," Mina said, her body pressing tightly against his. She brought his face back down to hers, determined to make this moment last. He tried to pull away, but she held on. After a few seconds, he gave in, grabbing her roughly and shoving her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her, pressing his hot mouth over hers, his loins grinding into hers.

Mina let a soft moan out of her mouth as Malachite moved from her lips and to her ear. Nibbling lightly on her earlobe before he moved down to her neck, kissing its entire length. He slowly made his way down to her collarbone, tracing it with his tongue. Mina couldn't control herself as he reached under her and untied her dress, his fingers playing delicately alone the small of her back as she arched her body up to him.

Malachite slowly peeled Mina's dress off her already warm body. He savored the sight of her, the smell of her. His breath caught in his throat as her hands ran through his hair and around to his shirt. Her small fingers unbuttoned his shirt. Sliding her hands under it, feeling his entire rippling chest, she let his shirt fall to the floor.

"Oh Mina," Malachite sighed before he pressed his lips to hers again.


	4. You Break My Heart

_**Warning:**_ _Evil Women Abound! Plus, I don't own these, erm, characters. I only borrow themto play with._

Malachite: (still topless): You have the prettiest eyes...

Me: (sigh) Really?

Malachite: Yes...by the way, do you have anymore of those cookies?

Me: (sweatdrop)

* * *

Mina woke up, the sun shining in her face from the window. She hadn't gotten to sleep until well after Dawn, and her head was throbbing. Suddenly, she the events of the night before flooded her head. A smile escaped her lips as she rolled over, expecting to find Malachite beside her. It disappeared when she discovered his absence. Figuring he already got up to get to work, she decided to do the same.

* * *

Walking out of her room in a light pink sundress after a hot shower, Mina walked towards her office, everyone staring at her. She was never seen out of uniform, especially in a dress. Turning the corner, she heard voices coming from General Jedite's office.

"Looks like you got too little sleep my friend," Jedite commented.

"Long night," Mina heard Malachite's voice reply. It sent a ripple of excitement through her body.

"Looks like you got your one night after all."

"One hell of a night," she heard Malachite murmur.

"What happens now? Your work relationship with Princess Mina was strained before, but now love enters the equation."

Mina's heart skipped a beat at the word 'love'. Did he love her? She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she knew it wouldn't be a horrible thing.

"Love? Love has nothing to do with it, my friend. Only one night of fun. And that is all there will ever be."

Hearing this, Mina stormed down the hallway to her office, the tears stinging at her eyes, threatening to fall. As much as it hurt her to hear Malachite say those words, she couldn't let it affect her work. She slammed her office door behind her, finding a vase of white roses on her desk. A smile shined through her teary eyed face. Rushing over, she plucked the card out and read it aloud.

"To the most beautiful creature in all the universes. Prince Marron"

Mina heard her office door being opened. "Looks like you have an admirer," she heard a familiar voice say.

Mina looked up to see Malachite standing in her doorway.

"May I speak with you?"

"Of course," she replied.

Malachite entered and closed the door softly behind him. "About last night-"

"It was nothing," Mina said quickly, cutting him off. She couldn't bear to hear anymore from him.

"I hope our working relationship will not suffer."

"We never had a working relationship, General," Mina said to him, gazing intently into his eyes. How she longed to be in his arms again.

Malachite turned to leave.

"Wait." Mina walked over to him as he turned around. "I just have one question for you." Mina reached up and pressed her lips against his. She let the kiss linger for a moment before she stepped back. "When I kiss you, do you feel anything?" Mina's heart raced expectantly.

"Nothing." Malachite turned back around and left Mina alone in her office, the tears spilling silently down her face.

* * *

"Mina, what's wrong?" Makoto asked her puffy eyed friend.

Mina looked over at Ami, Rei and Makoto. They were watching her pick at her lunch, none of it making its way into her mouth.

"Bad night," was all she would tell them. It hurt too much to say anymore.

"Well, maybe Prince Marron can make it better," Rei suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"The entire palace knows he sent you roses," Ami volunteered. "It's all anyone around here can talk about this morning."

"Yeah, that and your wardrobe change," Lita added.

"So what if he left me roses? We only had one dance. And I just decided to change my clothes for once. Why don't people just stay out of my business?" Mina shouted before she stood up and stormed out of the dining hall.

"Whoa, what's her deal?" Rei asked.


	5. A Moonlit Garden

**_Warning:_** _Contents under pressure. Oh, and by the way, none of these characters are mine, yet...I enter negotiations for Darian and Malachite sometime in the summer of 2099.  
_  
Status Report:

(Currently watching episodes of Sailor Moon Season One)

Darian: Was I that much of a pansy?

Malachite: (rolling on floor in fits of laughter)

* * *

Upon entering her office, Mina found a package on her desk with a card resting on top of it. Curiousity overcame her as she tore open the envelope.

"To my beautiful dancing Princess. Meet me in the garden at sundown. Prince Marron"

Mina set down the letter and opened the box. She pulled out a light yellow spaghetti strap dress that fell to her ankles. She couldn't help but let a smile slip out. This was the sweetest thing any man had done for her.

"Well, why not?" she asked herself. If Malachite didn't want her, she shouldn't let it get to her. The best thing to do was forget about him. Prince Marron at least seems genuinely interested.

* * *

Mina looked out her window as she slipped the dress on over her head. It was time for her to be in the garden and she was just now getting ready. Putting on her sandals, she rushed out her door and headed to the gardens. She turned the corner and ran smack into General Nephlite and Malachite.

"Sorry!" she called behind her as she took off for the garden again.

Malachite stared after her until she was out of sight. He couldn't shake the feelings he had for her out of his head. He knew that he felt something when she had kissed him, but he didn't know what. It took every ounce of self control he had not to grab her and press her against him and kiss her passionately after she kissed him in her office. And that thought scared him more than anything. He knew the best thing to do was to stay away from her.

* * *

Mina ran breathless into the garden, her chest heaving with the effort of running down several flights of stairs and through the main hall. She was suddenly self conscious of her mussed hair from all that running. As she moved a stray hair out of her face, she felt a hand on her side. Suddenly, she was twirled around, looking up to find herself in Prince Marron's arms.

"Hello my Princess," he said with a heart melting smile.

A blush crept into her cheeks. "Good evening Prince Marron."

"Just Marron please."

Mina's blush deepened. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Marron."

"Trust me Princess, the pleasure is all mine."

Mina didn't think her face could get any redder. "Mina, if you don't mind."

"Mina," he murmered, her name rolling off his tongue. He gazed into her eyes, his hand stroking her cheek. "You are the most beautiful creature to have walked this universe."

Mina smiled up at him. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she laughed.

"Everywhere? Even your heart?"

"That might take a little more," Mina said, her eyes clouding over for a moment as Malachite entered her mind. She brushed aside that painful memory and looked back up at Maron. "So? What did you have planned for this evening?"

Marron took her hand and guided her through the garden, stopping by a large tree. She looked down to see a blanket laid out and a picnic basket of food. She smiled at Marron. This was going to be a fun evening.

Marron sat down next to Mina, gazing at her profile. A sadness entered her face for a second. He wondered why such a beautiful woman would ever be sad. He wanted to do anything he could to take her mind off whatever it was.

"Lay with me," he whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly. Marron laid back, facing the sky. Mina laid beside him, also looking at the sky. Marron pointed up to a cloud in the sky. "That one looks like a swan."

Mina turned her head sideways. "Yeah, a little fat though for a swan." A low silky laugh came out of his mouth, causing butterflies to start dancing around her stomach. She looked back up to the sky. She pointed at a large clump. "Well, that one looks like Serena stuffing her face." At that, both of them started laughing.

"It...really...does," he said between breaths.

Mina and Marron were able to name a few more cloud shapes, including a flower, a pigeon, and a momma cow, before it was too dark to see anymore. As the suns last rays dissipated, the lights in the garden came on, giving them enough light to eat their meal.

Marron watched as Mina brought a strawberry to her lips and took a bite. A dribble of strawberry juice escaped and began to run down her chin. Without thinking, Marron reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

Mina turned and looked at him, swallowing hard to get the nervous lump out of her throat. Marron had scooted closer to her and she saw his hand come up to cup her cheek.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured.

Mina smiled. "Thank you." The butterflies in her stomach started fluttering around overtime as she saw him lean close to kiss her. She had a fleeting thought to turn away, but refused to let her emotions for Malachite get in the way. Marron's lips touched hers, a warm light kiss that made Mina feel light headed.

Marron pulled away, seeing Mina's cheeks flushed. He smiled warmly at her, causing her cheeks to redden even more. "You taste so good," he murmured as he leaned in again to kiss her. This time, he didn't pull away.

Mina let him kiss her again, loving the softness of his lips. She felt him press harder on her lips, more passion coming into the kiss. She felt her body responding to him and pressing harder against his mouth. Marron moved as close to her as possible, taking the back of her head into his other hand. She allowed him to open her mouth, letting his tongue to slip inside. He began to tease her tongue with his, making the excitement in Mina grow. She let him lay her back on the blanket, his body pressed tightly against hers. She could feel every contour, every shape. She allowed herself to fall into his kiss, losing herself in the moment. As his hand slid down her side, thoughts of Malachite entered her mind. She imagined Malachite's hands on her, caressing her side, her hips, her thighs. She felt his lips on hers, full of passion and unforgotten promises. A soft moan escaped Mina's throat.

Marron felt it a second before Mina jerked away. She was out of breath and red all over. She turned away from him, her eyes clouded over with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Marron said softly. "If I did anything-"

"No," Mina stopped him. "You didn't do anything." She smiled warmly at him. "I just think that I should be heading to bed. I have lots of work to do tomorrow..." she trailed off.

Marron sighed. "Will you allow me to walk you to your room?"

"Of course, Marron. I would enjoy your company."

Marron stood and helped Mina off the ground. She lost her balance for a second and Marron caught her. She gazed up into his eyes, her heart starting to pound. "Sorry," she whispered.

Marron just smiled down at her. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Mina."

Mina smiled and straightened up. Marron offered his arm to her and she took it. They walked in silence towards the castle. Mina looked up to see Malachite standing on the balcoy above her, staring blankly ahead, not even noticing her.

Marron saw Mina's eyes cloud over in pain and longing as she glanced up at the General standing on the balcony. A surge of anger and jealousy coursed through his body. He was the reason Mina was hurt. Well, he would end that pain and make Mina the happiest woman in all the universe. First, she had to let him in.

Mina tried to ignore the guilt that swept over her as Malachite turned slightly in her direction. She knew he saw her with Prince Marron and for some reason she felt like she was betraying Malachite. She sighed.

Marron looked over at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. Get over it girl. You have a gorgeous Prince that wants you. Stop pouting about that damnedable General and make the best of what you have.

Marron escorted Mina up to her room in silence.

"Well, this is me," she said, standing in front of her door. She looked down at her feet, at a loss for words. Marron raised his hand to her chin and lifted her head.

"I had a wonderful time, Princess Mina," he told her softly. She smiled.

"I enjoyed myself."

Marron leaned close and brushed his lips lightly across hers. "Until we meet again." He walked down the hall, away from her.

Mina's hand went up to her lips as she smiled. "Until next time," she whispered to herself.


	6. A Love Blossoms and Wilts

_**Warning:** Not suitable for children under the age of 17...I am doing crazy things with Miss Naoko's characters. (evil grin)_

Wow, you people really like it, huh? Yayness! And the whole part about making Malachite suffer...the thought HAD crossed my mind...I'll just leave it at that. ;)

Sheesh! This Chapter took me longer to write than all the others put together, lol. I had to stop myself. Hope I don't bore you all!

Malachite: Suffer? Me? Why would you wanna do that, Mistress? ...Mistress? ...Uh oh!

* * *

Mina looked up at Malachite, seething with rage. Why in the hell was he being so disagreeable? "General, every solution I have given you will work. There is no reason that you are rejecting them."

"Princess, if you please," he said, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "This can never work. The Delegates from China and Russia must NOT be within 5 seats of each other. There is a great hatred there. And that INCLUDES the seats across from each other."

"Fine, you know a better solution? From trying to keep Iraq away from everyone, Kuwait away from Iran, and Ireland away from England, there is no place else for them to go but at the most 3 seats away from each other! You have to think logically!"

Malachite glared down at her. There was a fire in her eyes that threatened to envelope him entirely. She was clearly agitated with him and he couldn't stop. His instinct was to reach across the table and caress the hand that was tapping lightly on the seating plans. He wanted nothing more than to sweep the plans off the table, grab her, throw her onto the table, and make love to her for the rest of the day. The torture was killing him. He wasn't supposed to fall for her. It was driving him insane!

Mina looked up to find Malachite looking down at her, a strange expression on his face. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest. She truly wanted this man more than anything, but she knew that he would never let it happen. She sighed inwardly. Best to forget it girl. He got what he wanted out of you.

"Shut up," she muttered to the voice inside her head.

"What was that?" Malachite asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Mina moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Mina flopped down on the chair and crossed her legs. The light pink tank dress she was wearing rode up just a few inches above her knees, teasing Malachite even more. He wanted those legs wrapped around him. He clenched his teeth and tore his gaze away. "Minako-"

Malachite was interrupted as one of Mina's staff knocked lightly and opened the door to the meeting room. He entered cautiously, a package in his hand. He walked over to Mina, who hadn't even looked up to register his presence.

"Miss Minako?"

"Hmmm?" she asked, still not looking up.

"I was instructed to give you this," he said, holding the package out for her.

Mina looked up and took the package. "Thank you."

The young man bowed and hurried out of the room.

Mina wrinkled her brow as she inspected the small wrapped box. Sighing rather loudly, she tore it open.

Mina opened the box and her eyes widened. There was a golden chain with a rose dangling from it. There was a small note laying underneath the necklace. "To my Princess under the stars. Yours truly, Marron," she read aloud. Mina blushed, a stirring of butterflies in her stomach. This was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her. She smiled, her first smile of the day.

"May we please continue?" Malachite asked, annoyance in his voice.

Mina looked up at him, still smiling. "Would you mind helping me put this on?" she asked innocently.

Malachite's blood boiled. _Would he mind? What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he minded. She is supposed to be mine! Whoa, calm down boy. You are the reason she's not with you. Bah! Shut up!  
_  
Malachite strode around the table and took the necklace from Mina. She lifted up her hair and piled it on top of her head. He saw the creamy white skin of her exposed neck and almost lost control of himself. He slipped the necklace around her neck and clasped it closed for her. He unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck with his fingers lightly. He walked back around the table, the warmth of her skin still on his fingertips.

Mina looked up at the General, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She could still feel his fingers as they brushed her neck. She tore her gaze away from him, and looked back down at the note in her hand. Prince Marron, you could win my heart.

* * *

Mina looked up at Prince Marron, as she opened her door. She knew she was blushing, but she didn't care. There was a huge smile on her face. She flung her arms around Marron's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for the necklace."

Marron smiled down at her. "Anything for my princess." He bent down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Come," he said, taking her hand.

Mina let Marron lead her down the hallway, down the stairs and into the Dining Hall. It was pitch black in the room, but before she could comment, Marron whispered something and at least a hundred candles lit up the room. Mina sucked in her breath. There was a small table in the center of the room with two candles on it. There was a circle of candles around the rest of the room.

Marron led Mina to her chair and pulled it out for her. "M'lady."

Mina smiled and allowed him to push her chair back up. Her eyes continued to scan the room. The Chandelier was lower than usual, candles lighting it up instead of the usual magic. She felt like she was in a fairytale.

They uncovered thier dinner and ate in silence. Mina didn't know what to say, and Marron didn't seem to want to talk.

After they finished their dinner, Mina looked down at her hands in her lap, frustrated that she didn't know what to do.

She looked up to see Marron standing beside her. "Would you like to dance, Mina?"

"But there is no...music..." she trailed off as a slow romantic tune began playing in the background. "I would love to," she said, allowing him to take her hand and lead her out into the middle of the floor.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, while his other hand clasped tightly around hers. She looked up into his eyes. Marron felt his knees go weak. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

She felt him press her close to him, a thrill running through her body. She could feel every movement he made. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck and sighed. This was the way things were supposed to be. Damn that Malachite to hell!

Marron let go of her and lifted up her face by her chin. He brought his lips down and pressed them against hers. She sighed as his tongue entered her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the back of her neck, holding her face close to his. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. As he found the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her body arched into his. Marron groaned in pleasure as he felt his pants tighten. He needed this woman.

Mina couldn't help but let her body react to his kisses, his touches. She felt his hand move down her back and around to her hip, where he began massaging it. His hand soon moved to her thigh, and bunched up her dress, lifting it enough to get his hand under it. Mina moaned lightly as his hand caressed the inside of her thigh. As he made his way up, she backed away from him.

Marron could see the passion in her eyes as her chest heaved and a light red glow caressed her skin.

"I'm not ready for this," she said. "I'm sorry." Mina turned and ran from the room. She raced up the stairs and down the hallway and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and fell back against it, sliding to the floor. She didn't know why, but she felt the waves of tears threatening to crash over her. She forced them back with all her might.

She didn't understand why she had to runaway. She shook her head and banged it against the door. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself. "I finally meet a nice romantic guy and I run away. How daft can I be?"

Mina nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. She cracked it open to see Marron standing there, a hurt look on his face. She swung the door open and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she murmured into his neck.

Marron relaxed and let his arms enclose her. She was truly confusing, but he enjoyed every moment with her.

* * *

The next day, Mina and Malachite were back in the meeting room, discussing the talks again. The seating arrangement they had made didn't go over very well yesterday and they had to back to the drawing board. Mina's mind wasn't on her work, and Malachite noticed.

"Excuse me, Princess," he interrupted. "But if we are to get this done, you need to get your head out of the clouds and you feet back on the ground," he growled.

Mina just raised a golden eyebrow at him. Malachite looked back down at the plans. "Now-"

He was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in!" he barked.

The same young man from yesterday entered the room, a dozed yellow roses in his hands. "These are for P-princess M-minako," he stuttered.

She took them from him, and smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said. The man was surprised. He was expecting to be yelled at for interrupting her meeting.

Mina took the roses and inhaled their scent deeply. She plucked the card out of them and opened it.

Malachite didn't know what it said, but he saw Mina blush. The rage and jealousy starting boiling in his veins again. "Princess, please."

* * *

Everyday there was something that Mina and Malachite had to work on for the Delegation Meetings, and everyday the same young man brought a gift for Mina. And everytime Malachite saw her eyes light up, his jealousy and rage multiplied.

On this particular day, they had left the office door open. It was a warm and bright day and Mina had insisted. Malachite was drawing on the plans in front of them.

Mina was looking down at what Malachite was drawing when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She let out a small 'eep' as she was spun around. She found herself looking into Marron's handsome face. She didn't have time to respond as he covered her mouth his his. She completely forgot where she was and what she was doing. She responded to his kiss, adding a bit more to it.

Malachite felt a growl growing in his throat as he looked up to see Marron spinning Mina around. His eyes widened in anger as Marron looked him dead in the eyes before lowering his head and kissing Mina. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was a challenge. Malachite cleared his throat before the growl escaped.

Mina broke away from Marron. "I'm sorry, but I need to finish this with General Malachite."

Marron smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "I just couldn't wait until tonight to see you, that's all. I will leave you to your work." Marron turned around and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Mina turned and looked at Malachite. She saw the anger and the hatred burning in his eyes. It scared her, but pleased her at the same time. She was hurting him the same way that he hurt her. It served his pompous ass right!

For the rest of the day, Mina kept glancing up into Malachite's face, seeing the anger and the jealousy written across it. It did nothing but confuse her and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She was glad when they finally got it settled and she could leave.

Malachite looked up at Mina as she started to walk away. "Are you happy?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Mina turned around and looked at him. He was looking into her eyes, his masked over again. Her stomach lurched. She did not want to have this conversation. The main reason was because she didn't have an answer. She wasn't unhappy, but she wasn't happy.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know if he makes you happy."

Mina shrugged. "I'm not unhappy."

"Is it me, or are you purposely avoiding giving me a straight answer?"

Mina glared at him. She wanted this man more than she could stand, but she would not stand him toying with her like he was. "I don't have to answer you."

Mina turned to leave, but felt Malachite grab her arm and slam her against the wall. She felt his body press hard against hers right before his lips were crushed on hers.

She tried to push away, but only for a moment. This is what she truly wanted, and there was no way to stop herself. Her hands ran through his hair as she pulled him closer. A low moan escaped her lips as Malachite's tongue danced with hers. His hand moved down to her breast and began to tease her nipple with his thumb. Her body arched against him and her leg went up and rubbed against his thigh and waist.

Malachite's kisses trailed down her neck and around her collarbone. He could feel her heavy breathing and her chest moving up and down fast. Her skin was turning slightly pink and soft whimpers were escaping her lips. His other hand moved to her thigh, caressing her silky white skin softly.

Shivers went down her spine as her body reacted to every touch. This man was everything to her. She felt his hand move up her thigh and a panic rose in her. This would turn out just like last time. He would have his way with her and then just leave her again.

Malachite felt it before she did it. Her body tensed and she shoved him away. Anger flared in her blue eyes. She slapped him hard across his face before storming out of the room.

"Damnit!" Malachite yelled, a fist punching a hole in the table.

* * *

Mina studied herself in the mirror. "What kind of woman am I?" she asked herself. She sighed deeply, wishing that yesterday had never happened. She rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to get the memory of Malachite out of her head. She knew the only reason he did that was to get what he wanted again and just leave her hanging again. She wouldn't be his toy!

Thankfully, Mina didn't have to work with Malachite today, she had to help Jedite. He was training the guards in the new security measures and needed a partner to demonstrate with. She did her job, but nothing else. Everyone around her noticed there was no spark in her eyes, no skip in her step. There was something distressing the Goddess of Love, but she would never tell.

Serena went up to Mina the next day, worry creasing her forehead.

"Mina, please tell us what is troubling you?"

Mina looked up at Serena, a sadness in her eyes. "What makes you think anything is troubling me?" she asked.

"All of us see it. Even Prince Marron came to me and said that he was worried about you."

Mina just looked at her. She had everything. She had her husband, she had her friends, and she had the perfect life. There was nothing Mina wouldn't give to have what Serena had.

"I'm sorry Meatball Head," Mina said as she stood up and hugged her friend. "It's nothing. Just not feeling myself lately," she explained with a weak smile.

"Good," Serena said with a school girl grin. "Then you will be at the ball tonight!"

"What!"

"You heard me, Mina."

"But-"

"Nope! I command it! And this time, you have to get your own dress." Sticking her tongue out at Mina, Serena left the room.

Mina just sat there, a dazed look on her face.

* * *

Mina examined herself in Rei's full body mirror.

She wore a dress of pale blue with braided straps and trim. It fit tightly across her front and flared out in pale blue and white layers at her hips. Her hair was pulled up into a bun surrounded by a braid. Two curls came down on either side of her face. A pale gloss was applied to her lips and a hint of blue eyeshadow was on her eyelids. She felt beautiful...but why did she still feel so down?

"Rei, are you sure? I mean, I don't think this hairstyle is me."

"Don't be silly, Mina. It looks perfect on you. You're sure to make Prince Marron drool."

A pained look crossed Mina's face for a second at the mention of Marron. She had wronged him...in more ways than one. She knew that she was using him. She wanted nothing more than to make Malachite suffer, and she had succeeded in that, but at the expense of Marron.

Rei missed the look and gazed up at Mina. She looked as the Goddess of Love should look.

Mina turned to the door as she heard a knock. Rei went over and opened it, slipping out as Marron walked in. He stopped in his tracks and gazed at Mina. She found herself blushing.

"Wow, Princess, you look..." Finding himself at a loss for words, he walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

Mina couldn't help but smile at him.

Marron held out his arm and she took it. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the ball. Marron immediately took her out to the dance floor. He twirled her around, gaining the attention of most of the ballroom.

Malachite stood against a pillar, watching as Mina and Prince Marron danced around the room. His eyes dancing with rage and jealousy. She should have been out there with him. Damn that woman!

Mina laughed heartily, her first laugh in days, as Marron spun her around. She landed back in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She just looked up into his eyes, seeing how much he cared for her in them. She couldn't break his heart...not tonight.

Marron stared down at his golden-haired beauty. There was nothing else in the entire universe that could have made him happier than he was this night. He twirled Mina around again, receiving another ear full of her laughter.

After a few dances, Marron was pulled away by another one of the delegates.

Mina watched him walk off, her chest heaving with the effort of dancing to three songs in a row like that. She leaned back against a pillar, determined to catch her breath and rest a little.

Malachite saw Marron walk off, leaving Mina resting on a pillar. Without thinking about what he was doing, he walked over to her. He looked down into her questioning face.

"May I have this dance, Princess Minako?" he asked, extending his hand.

As much as she wanted to reach out and slap his gorgeous face, she found herself placing her hand in his and letting him lead her out onto the floor. She felt him pull her close, one hand around her waist, the other holding hers. She felt how close his body was, how every muscle molded to her. She sighed inside and knew this was right, no matter how much she hated it.

"I would like to apologize."

Mina looked up at him, pain flashing through her eyes before she hid it away again. "You had no right," she whispered.

Malachite sighed. He knew there was nothing else he could say to make things right.

Marron looked over to the dance floor and saw Mina dancing with Malachite. He saw the unpleasant look on her face and rage coursed through his veins. How dare another man touch his Minako?

Before he could tear himself away from his conversation, the dance was over and Minako stormed off the dance floor. Marron rushed over to her and started to demand what that man had done to her, but thought better of it when he saw the look of sadness on her face.

"Marron?" she asked. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm sorry, but I am not feeling myself this evening."

"Will you allow me to escort you, Princess?" he asked as he held out his arm for her.

She smiled graciously up at him and took his arm. "Thank you."

Marron took Mina up to her room, but didn't want to leave her side. "May I escort you in?" he asked.

Mina was about to say 'no', when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "If you wish."

Mina opened her door and allowed the Prince into her room. She closed the door and turned around. Marron walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You've never looked so beautiful than you do tonight," he murmured in her ear before leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone.

Mina wanted to open her mouth, to protest, but she felt her body responding to him. When his lips sought out hers again, she kissed him fiercely. His tongue parted her lips, entering her hot, strawberry tasting mouth.

Marron pressed his body hard against hers after he backed her up to her bed. They fell onto the bed together. His hands went up and pulled the clip out that was holding up hr hair. He ran his hands through it before bringing them down to cup her breasts. He heard a small moan come out of her perfect mouth, and he lost all thoughts but the one of ravishing this dazzling beauty.

Mina wanted to stop, she needed to stop, but her body reacted to his touch. It had been so long since her desire was filled that her body wanted to do nothing else. When she felt him lifting her dress, she pushed him up from her. "Please, stop. I don't want to do this." Mina expected him to stop. Expected him to get off of her. But what he did was the exact opposite.

He pressed himself back against her, covering her mouth with his again. Again, she pushed him away. "I said stop," she said, anger touching her voice.

Marron pinned her arms and legs down and crawled on top of her, forcing his thigh between her legs.

"Please, stop...please," she begged. When she realized that he wasn't, a scream ripped out of her throat.

Marron covered her mouth with his, determined to get what he needed this time.

* * *

Malachite watched as Marron led Mina upstairs to her room. He kicked himself for not apologizing better. He could do better.

He waited 10 minutes, before mounting the stairs. That was enough time for Marron to get a good night kiss and leave.

Malachite poised his hand to knock on her door when he heard muffled noises coming from her room. His face went red with anger. The thought of another man touching Mina made him want to kill someone.

He turned to walk away when he heard Mina scream. He lost all self control and slammed open her door.

He saw Mina, his Mina, lying on her bed, Marron on top of her, his lip bleeding and his hand up her dress. There were tears running down her face. Malachite's blood boiled with rage as he strode across the room and jerked the young Prince off Minako. He slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of Marron. He went back and punched Marron as hard as he could in the stomach. As the prince clutched his stomach, Malachite leaned over.

"If I ever see or hear of you near Princess Minako ever again, I will kill you," he whispered into Marron's ear. Marron looked at Mina and then at Malachite.

"You can have the little bitch," he spat before he stormed out of the roo, slamming the door behind him. Malachite followed him and locked the door.

Mina watched as Malachite walked over to her, the tears not stopping and her heart still pounding. She didn't look up at him as he stood in front of her. She saw his hand reach across and wipe the tears from her eyes. A surge of gratitude went through her as he sat on the bed next to her. She felt Malachite's strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She leaned against him, crying even harder.

After she cried until she couldn't cry anymore, she looked up at Malachite. "Thank you," she whispered.

Malachite kissed her forehead. "You need to rest." He stood up to leave, but he felt a tug on his shirt. Mina had grabbed his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"Please don't leave me," she begged.

Malachite sat back down beside her, leaning back against the head board, letting her curl up into a little ball in his lap. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He pickedup her sleeping form and laid her in the bed, covering her up.

As he turned to leave, she spoke to him. "Stay...for me."

With a heavy sigh, he laid down beside her. She covered him up with her and curled up to him. She buried her head in his neck and snuggled up against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. This was the way things were supposed to be.

Malachite laid there for several hours, just watching his angel sleep. He knew that he couldn't run from his feelings anymore. He needed Mina and wanted to be with her forever. Malachite decided not to run away again.


	7. The Day After

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, yada yada yada...I just manipulate them for my enjoyment purposes._

Ok, since I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, I am assuming that it wasn't that great. (sigh) I'll try to do better this time around. (gets down on her knees and begs) Please review this time! I get writer's block when you don't/cry

Malachite: Aww, don't cry, Mistress. I still love you...

Me: (sniff)

* * *

Mina was awake a few minutes before she opened her eyes. She could still feel Malachite's arm draped over her waist. It was a comforting feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, Malachite coming into view. She blushed when she noticed Malachite watching her.

She rolled out of his grasp and away from his lingering stare. It made her uneasy after the events of the previous night. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She only knew that Malachite wanted a toy to play with and it seemed that she was to be it. She sighed, knowing that it made it worse when she wanted him to be with her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You can leave now."

Mina felt his weight lift off the bed and heard his boots pounding on her floor before hearing her door slamming closed. She knew that she had inadverdantly pissed him off again, but there was nothing she could do about that.

Mina slipped out from under the covers, looking down to see she still had on her ballgown. She slipped it off over her shoulders and let it drop to the floor as she walked into her bathroom. She turned the hot water on all the way up and closed the bathroom door, letting the steam permeate the room. Turning on a little cold water, she stepped into the shower.

Mina let the hot water flow over her body, washing away all the dirt, washing away the feeling of Marron's hands on her. The tears started pouring out of her eyes again. She turned and punched the wall, pissed at herself for being so weak. Standing still long enough for the tears to stop, she backed up so her hair would fall under the water. She leaned back, soaking her long golden locks and letting the water run over her face. After she washed her hair, she scrubbed her body thoroughly. Where she could remember Marron's hands, she scrubbed until she thought she would cry out in pain. She just couldn't get his touch off her skin no matter what she did.

As the hot water began to run out, Mina turned it off and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her still slightly damp body.

Malachite was pissed at Mina's dismissal and decided that enough was enough. He stormed back to her room, slamming open the door. He expected Mina to still be in bed, what he didn't expect was to see her standing in the middle of her room, wearing nothing but a towel, her body still damp. He felt his body beginning to react to the sight of her. With a low growl, he pushed aside his swirling passion and focused on his anger.

"Do you enjoy messing with my head, Mina? Is it fun to watch me squirm as you reject me time and time again after you let me think you want me?"

Mina raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" came her icy reply.

"You confuse the hell out of me and then act like it was nothing. You play with me like a damned toy!"

"Malachite, you discarded me first, so I would keep your self righteous anger to yourself! I gave myself to you and you obviously didn't want it, so screw you!"

"Damnit Mina, I tried to make it right!"

"Well maybe you tried a little too late," she said lowly, her gaze piercing through his heart.

"If you would but let me prove myself aga-"

"I don't think so, Malachite," Mina heard herself say. "I am not going to be hurt by you again." She looked at him, the passion burning insided her. Why was she doing this? He was the only man that she truly wanted and she was telling him no. I'll tell you why. Because he'll just use you for what he wants and toss you to the side again. Mina scowled, knowing the voice inside her head was right. But then her mind wandered to his hands caressing her skin, his mouth pressed against hers, his body-Ahem!

"Mina, let me-"

"Goodbye Malachite." Mina watched as the red faced General turned on his heel and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Mina couldn't help but smile, then burst into laughter. If anyone else slams that door, it's gonna fall off its hinges!

Malachite slowed his pace as he reached the end of the hallway. That damnedable woman was so frustrating, in more ways than one. Turning down the hallway to his room, he headed to take a cold shower...and it would be a loooong cold shower. Damn that woman!


	8. A Day At The Lake, A Night Of Passion

_**Warning:** Contents under pressure, may explode when hot. Also, I don't claim any rights to Sailor Moon, only to what I do with the characters._

* * *

Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami laid their blankets out by Crystal Lake. Mina studied the waters, leaning her chin on her legs that were pulled up to her body. The water was so clear you could see to the bottom. The pond, not really a lake contrary to it's name, was relatively small, but a popular place for the girls to goof off.

Lita looked over at Mina, and saw the sad look in her eyes. "Mina, what's wrong?

Mina looked up, snapping out of her reverie. "Hm? What?"

"I asked what's wrong? You're not your self today," the girl asked, taking off her white tank top and tossing it aside, revealing her emerald bikini underneath.

"I'm sorry. Just feeling kinda down."

"Boy troubles?" Rei asked, laying down in her blood red bikini that was held on by thin pieces of string.

"More like men troubles, Rei." Mina sighed and slipped off her white tank dress, revealing her creamy yellow bikini. The top boosted up her breasts and made them look fuller. The bottoms were tied on at the sides.

"Well...?" Rei asked expectantly.

Mina just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Aren't you gonna tell us?" Lita whined.

Mina laughed. She knew she was making them suffer and was enjoying every moment of it. "Well...let's just say that Prince Marron isn't the one for me."

Mina saw Rei and Lita start to ask her more questions, when Ami spoke up for her. "Mina is entitled to her right of privacy. All we need to do now is find another man for her," Ami finished with a wink. She was laying on her stomach in a pale blue bikini, reading one of her favorite novels.

Mina gawked at Ami. "And here I thought you were on my side!" Mina exclaimed.

The girls just laughed as Rei and Lita started suggesting possible lovers for Mina. Mina might have been laughing on the outside, but on the inside she was being torn apart. She knew that the only one she wanted was Malachite. The only problem was that he only wanted sex.

"What about General Malachite?" Rei suggested, watching Mina's head snap up.

"What?"

"You heard me," Rei said. "We've all seen the tension between you two. He-"

"I don't think so. That man is the type that only wants to get laid, not have a relationship."

"Oh?" Rei asked. "And how do you know this?"

Mina was spared having to answer her as three men ran past them and dove into the water. Mina looked up to see General Jedite, Nephrite, and Zoicite splashing around in the water like little boys.

Happy that the attention was no longer on her as Rei and Lita started shouting at them and Ami went back to her book, Mina laid down on her back and closed her eyes.

Malachite trailed after his Generals, wearing khaki shorts and a white short sleeve shirt that went unbuttoned, allowing his chest and stomach to brown a little more. He saw the girls laying out by the pond, a twinge of pain going through his heart when he saw Mina laying out there.

He decided that it was now or never. He walked over to the woman and stood over her. Apparently noticing that there was a shadow over her, Mina opened her eyes and examined the man in front of her. Malachite saw the passion in her eyes for a quick moment before she hid it.

"Princess Minako, may I have a moment please?" he asked her.

"What do you wish to talk about?"

"Something that I do not wish others to hear, now will you please come with me?"

Sighing, she stood up. She grabbed a sheer skirt and wrapped it around her waist, tying it in a knot on one side. "Lead the way," came her neutral reply.

Mina followed Malachite around the lake, and to the other side where they would be hidden by the bushes. "What is so important, General, that you had to tell me on my day off?"

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Not again. I don't think that I can take anymore apologies." Mina leaned back against a tree.

"Damn it Mina, why won't you ever listen to me?" he demanded.

"Because I know what you want and you're not getting it."

"What do I want?"

Mina opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She just stood there and looked at him, a helpless look on her face. She kicked herself. She knew exactly what he wanted and she needed to let him know.

She opened her mouth to speak again, but found Malachite's mouth covering hers instead. She lifted her hands to push him away, but realized that she didn't want to. She allowed his tongue to enter her mouth as she kissed him back. She arched her body into his, reveling in his muscles against her skin. She felt his hand glide up her spine before settling on her neck. His other arm came around and encircled her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Malachite didn't know how much longer he could maintain his self control. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her right here and now. The only thing that was holding him back was his doubt of her feelings for him. With this thought, he pulled away from her.

Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her chest was heaving. Her cheeks were a pale shade of red. She looked at him with passion filled eyes. In that moment he knew that she truly wanted him. Before he could do anything else, that passion was replaced with rage.

"How dare you," she spit at him. "I am not something you can toy with, General. I am not your little slut that you can call upon when you need a piece of ass."

Malachite was taken aback by her words. "Mina, that's not-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, the tears starting to stream down her face. "I will not be used," she whimpered.

Malachite instinctively wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. He felt her bury her face in his chest and cry. "Mina, I never meant for you to feel that way."

She stepped back from him, tears still running down her cheeks. "Then why did you leave me after our night together? I felt like you had gotten what you wanted from me and that was it."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. If I could take it all back, I would-"

"Well, I wouldn't!"

Malachite was taken aback at her words. Her eyes flared with an emotion that Malachite was trying to deny. Just admit it, he told himself. Tell her. Malachite sighed. "I love you, Mina."

Mina looked up at him, the shock clearly written on her face. "You what?" she asked him. Here he was, the perfect man, telling her that he loved her. She didn't know what to do.

"I love you," he said again, taking a step towards her.

"I love you, too," she said, flinging herself into his arms. Malachite pulled her away far enough to plant his lips firmly on hers.

Before they could get far, they heard a rustling in the bushes. They broke apart quickly.

"Caught you red handed," Rei said as her and Lita stepped from behind a nearby tree. The other three Generals stood up from behind the bushes, smiles on their faces. Their smiles grew even bigger when Malachite and Mina both blushed.

Jedite quickly scooped Mina up and ran around the bushes, her feet kicking in protest. He then proceeded to drop her in the water.

Mina looked up from the water to see Malachite being shoved by the other two Generals into the pond beside her.

"I think you both could use a cold bath," Rei said. The others started laughing.

That's when Mina and Malachite wrestled the rest of them into the lake.

Mina walked to her room, Malachite's kisses still lingering on her lips. They had parted at the end of the hallway, and she had regretfully let him go to his room to dry off and clean up. She opened her door and went in her room, closing it softly behind her. A huge smile escaped her lips as she turned around and slid to the floor.

A moment later, Mina heard a knock on her door. Still in her towel and slightly wet, she stood up and opened it. She had but a moment to recognize Malachite before he grabbed her face and kissed her with a passion she was afraid of. He backed her into the room, closing the door after they were both in.

Mina pushed away from him. "I thought you were going to change?" she asked. Malachite was still in his wet clothes.

"I'd rather be with you," he said before kissing her again.

Mina allowed her towel to be unwrapped from her as she slipped Malachite's shirt off. He backed her up until she bumped into the bed. They fell on the bed together in a tangle of limbs and wet clothes.

Malachite heard a moan escape Mina's lips as his tongue entered her mouth. His hand caressed up and down her side before resting on her breast. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her nipple, making her body arch into his. She allowed him to reach around and untie her top and toss it across the room. He moved down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Another moan escaped her lips, making him harder than he ever thought he could be.

Mina felt Malachite's other hand move down her belly and into her bikini bottoms. As he gently touched her, she thought she would burst. As one of his fingers entered her, she inhaled sharply. He moved in and out of her, causing her to moan loudly. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. "Oh God Malachite, take me now!" she moaned loudly.

She reached down and undid his pants, carelessly tossing them across the room. She lifted up and allowed Malachite to slide her bikini bottoms off.

Malachite laid on top of her, pressing into her slightly. He moved into her slowly, then pulled back out. He did that several times, before her legs wrapped around him and pulled him all the way inside her. She let out a loud moan and began to pump her hips.

Malachite thrust in and out of her, his lust for her driving him mad. She responded to his every touch, his every move. Before he knew what was happening, she had twisted so that she was on top of him. Malachite looked up at the Goddess straddling him. The sight of her moving up and down, the sweat glistening off her breasts made him want to finish inside her immediately. But he held it back with all the self control he could muster.

Mina gasped for air even more as Malachite's hand went up to her breasts, taking one in each hand and teasing the nipple. She was on the verge of going over the edge. And a minute later, she did, taking him with her.

She laid down on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding and his blood rushing, just like her own. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. She saw nothing but love there and she smiled.

"What?" he asked as Mina squirmed on top of him. Malachite raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go again?"


End file.
